Everything will be yours, except your soul
by LylSev
Summary: Merlin/Morgan fanfic. Enjoy reading and tell me your opinion. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Her father was sick for ages, days, weeks at least that was how Morgan had seen it. Everyone tried to help, best doctors from the far villages came to cure him but none of them was successful. When finally king called for Merlin.

Morgan was 10 years old that time, her father meant everything for her but then he came. Tall, dark, handsome, the prince charming, the one she has been hearing about since she was a little child.

They told her to go back to her chamber but she didn't, she watched Merlin curing her father, for the first time in her life she was a witness of something special, something magical. She watched him with her open eyes, saying spells, his hands like stones, her father trying not to say a word, in pain, she wanted to run to him but her legs weren't able to move. She run away to her chamber, not saying anyone a word, that night was full of imagination, fantasies done by 10 years old. "What has she seen? what was the man doing? who is he?"

But next morning as soon as she could she run to her father's room. He has been already woken up, cheerfully eating apples, wine, whatever was brought to him, he was once again strong, full of life.

"Morgan?" he asked her, curious why his daughter is not asleep.

She was stoned. Wanted to hug him so badly, smile and dance with him just like she has seen other kids do with their father but her father wasn't this kind of man. She noticed Merlin standing next to him, smiling, chatting about something, giving the king advices, nodding to his opinions.

The day was spent just like any other, with servants, with teachers but she wasn't really there. Merlin was the only person who was in her head.

Later the day when her father was alone she came to him and with the serious voice she told him her decision.

"Father, I will marry Merlin"

he chuckled at her, laughed, not taking a child seriously, kneeled down and looked into her eyes

"Marry Merlin and everything will be yours... except your soul"


	2. Chapter 2

All those years spent in dreams, all those faiths made in her head, thoughts about Merlin were replaced by thoughts that were taught in the nunnery. The real daughter of her father, cruel and strong, never giving up.

All those nights were given to sorcery, being better, knowing more, being able to do bigger things and he was all part of that, everything she did she imagined doing Merlin, imagined him learning the same way she was doing.

But times flies by and teenage crushes are forgotten, since the time he cured her father she did not see him very often. Once? Twice? it wasn't more than 5 times in her life until now, now when she came back from her little prison, came to give her father the last chance to make things alright to cure the pain he had caused her. Forgotten and unloved but she wasn't the one to cry about such things.

"Father"

"Morgan"

He did reject her, what could she expect? That he is gonna hug her and tell her he loves her? Surely not but somehow she was still broken little girl, somehow her heart was a part of her as well even if she was trying to kill every feeling in her mind, body .. it did not help, she didn't want to but she had to. She put poison into his soup, watching him dying, he stopped breathing, got red it was funny, scary and felt like a great victory.

Who would notice a child? who would guess something?

oh stupid them, stupid them.

The pain of changing faces was somehow unbearable, split personalities, different faces, different lives, it cost, it cost a lot but the feeling of victory was all she wanted.

And then she heard the news, some foolish boy is gonna be a king? king of her country? king of her castle? no, no that's not how it was supposed to end.

She came to Camelot, long ago forgotten castle and saw him, he was in his twenties, how much younger? Good 9 years between them, sweet looking boy, very full of life, a bit naive, still ready to fight for justice.

She couldn't be more angry but then she saw him, the well familiar face. Merlin, her Merlin, her prince charming. No , that wasn't the right time for dreaming, she was there with Lot, the one who was supposed to help her to get the throne not that she could even imagine feel for him anything.

His dark eyes, the look, he could see through her soul.

"Why do you do this to me?" she whispered to his ear as she got closer

"it's nothing personal, it's for the country" he laughed, oh how he loved to tease her, her face was full of anger, she looked like a little child that wasn't giver a favourite toy.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't get lots of reviews but I do get some alerts and that makes me so happy that it makes me want to write more and more but somehow I just need to think about it more.

I'm also sorry for my terrible English

So what I want to say is this ...THANK YOU SO MUCH

Coming back home with Lot, their relationship was strange, they both knew what they wanted, two ambitious rulers. She thought that maybe in different time, different situation it could have turned differently or maybe not. She knew she didn't feel anything towards him, no love, more like passion, they were both strong, independent and loved their freedom, she knew he killed many people, he killed many people of now her own. She heard her father talking about him and during their nights together it was a bit of evil pleasure to imagine her father's face if he got to know who is in his bedroom.

She knew Lot was one minute here and as soon as she is the queen he will be gone, it was part of her plan and Morgan is the one who likes things to go by the plan. No mistakes, no delays.

"why? why me?" she asked herself, watching the sunset from her window

"this wasn't ... no, the throne is mine, why him? couldn't he live his happy life?"

The day later Lot came with the plan, of course he got to know who killed his son, not that she couldn't care less thru she could see in his eyes it did touch his feelings, his wife was dead long time, she didn't ask who killed her or how she died.

"my men took his mother, the one he loves, the one who took care of him.. we can.."

"Merlin is with Arthur" she said maybe louder than she was thinking.

"soo what?"

"Merlin is powerful, he can do things.. you have never dreamt about" she came closer to him, put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. The thing what she could see was revenge, this longing for blood, hatred.

"we are much more alike than I thought" she kissed him passionately

and they were, they were too much alike, one die one alive. She took his sword and measured his body, heart? how about stubble it into his heart, straight, not painful, quick death, he was helpful to her, she could have mercy or stomach? too sadistic to watch, could be fun.

As she finished she went outside, into the darkness, into the woods. Made a circle with her own blood, touched the ground, mumbling words in Latin, drawing lines, working fast, she could feel the blood in her veins, life and death, hate and love, mix of everything, expectations and a fear.

"I'm here"

"Do you here me? I'm here!"

She screamed into the darkness, once, twice, almost giving up, her heart beating faster and faster.

"you are here, I was calling for you" she said in a voice of someone who has been running miles and miles. She didn't want to sound soft, weak but she couldn't help it.

"I need your help...I'll do anything" she looked into the darkness, hearing voices, feeling the ground trembling, someone something was touching her.

"do you hear me? I'll do anything" she said again, making sure she was heard. the wolf came, it looked straight into her eyes, the darkness, the power of Earth.

She took off her dress to give in herself, to take back the strenght.

...

When he saw her again, she was without doubt someone you should have been scared of, one little lily between all men.

She was more clever than anyone could guess, more strong that you would expect.

For him it was like playing the chess, he knew she wants the throne too much, he knew she will do anything to get it.

"Tell me something about Morgan"

Arthur asked Merlin the way a child would do, it was more than funny. What could he say? it's not like he remembered Morgan as a child, it was long time ago and he has met lots of people and neither he could say something more.

"She was banished, sent to nunnery where she lived last 15 years."

She came to warn them. It was act of mercy, she didn't agree with him about everything like she had wished to. He wasn't an easy pet, he had his own rules and that wasn't the best thing.

They all were in the hurry. Preparing for their first fight, thinking about Lot's cruelty, she watched them with a childish smile, they were rather ... cute.

They came, the fight was done, some men were killed, Arthur's father was killed, Lot was dead, man by man.

She was told to be nicer and since her strategy with Lot didn't work she invited them to Pendragon. Them.. all of them even Igraine, the one who caused her mother's murder. It wasn't the most pleasant thing but what could she do.

She came and warned us, what was her reason who knew, probably just wanted to get rid off Lot or whatever, maybe she just wanted to watch a fight, have fun, can one change? I wouldn't say she is an angel.

I touched her, stopped her to ask.

"Why, Morgan?"

I could see it, her talks with the darkness, her abilities, that's what they teach little girls in the nunnery ?

"Don't do this, don't talk to it, don't get too close to it"

Of course she laughed, oh dear Morgan, why? why? You could do so much better.

/

next chapter will be about Merlin's visit in Pendragon hohoho it will be fun hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I want to thank you for alerts and Cookie666 for review and I want to apologize for writing so late because of exams.

Now only two epis ahead of us and then my writing will be poor improvisation I suppose. well we will see. I can't wait till Friday.

So I hope you are gonna enjoy this chapter and well thank you once again.

I'm also sorry if events may be a bit different than in the series.

Preparations took its place, food, drinks, ladies, all was more than well prepared, planned, she wanted to pay a visit to them first, told her loyal Vianne to get her a horse, got ready and then she felt it, yes as Merlin told you have to pay for everything, disability to concentrate, the headache, she gave up, stayed.

Funny enough, she wasn't as strong as she thought she was, it got her but she was not the one to give up. "No, no, I'll make it" Told everyone it was just a headache, when the blood started running from her eyes, nose and she was sweating, she stopped feeling like it was bearable, the death would be easier, they told her the nun was here, not that she would have expected her to come. Oh how she wished to forget her, the devilish nun, the one who she could blame for everything,she gave her the power, she taught her how to talk to the darkness, how to use dark magic, she, it was her mistake, in that moment Morgan just wanted to die, she felt like a child once again.

"why did you do it to me?"

she wished to give it all back, everything, she wanted just to change time. Of course when the worst came she accepted nun's help, she was told to die, to let it take her and she did, the most painful experience when went thru but none has ever said that reborning is fun. Another disappointment came when she tried to use her power and changed her persona, Igraine? Really? why her? It wasn't fair, the woman who she hated the most and she could take her face.

"now you can easily get to Arthur"

yes it was true, once more the nun was right, all in all it wasn't that bad. as soon as she felt better and the beast in her didn't feel the hunger anymore she could concentrate on preparations.

Morgan's invitation came quickly, she turned to the good side too early, it was clear there was something wrong but Arthur believed his sister, too little he could see thru her. Why not take an advantage of it? Why not to enjoy Morgan's acting.

They packed their things quickly, three days took them to get to Pendragon and they were welcomed by celebrations and honor just as it was expected.

He had to admit she run it well, everything seemed to have its order but he would never doubted that she was a great queen, she could be but for him it was Arthur, he was the real king, yes Morgan if she just knew what is for her own good.

"Merlin you are with me"

Her voice woke him up from the thoughts, he looked up and smiled sheepishly, the way she said it was almost flirty. She took him to his old room, oh it brought memories, The year after Morgan left and he stayed there, it was great, enjoyable thing, living in a luxury, going out with the king and enjoying all of it but later he got bored he felt like going into the wild to find back his magic to find and later loose it, tragedy after tragedy happened that year, the great war, lots of men killed and he couldn't stop it but that was a different story, the story of Uther not of Morgan and Arthur, not the present, not the future.

She took them out, what a feast it was, he could just smile and honestly admire her cleverness, oh this little witch, she wanted the throne so much, didn't she? He chuckled as everyone left and she went to him, he was a bit surprised and nervous, drinking too much wine maybe? He started to feel warm, dizzy, she talked, he could hear her voice and had to do everything just to catch the words.

"Do you remember me as a child?"

Her as a child? He tried to but no he didn't, he couldn't even imagine her as a little girl.

"No"

"I remember you, when my father was ill, you cured him"

"I cured many"

"I admired you for that, I told him I'd marry you when I'm older and you know what he said?"

she didn't expect an answer, it was rather strange to hear Morgan talking like that, he couldn't even remember the day she was talking about, it wasn't just once that he cured him but how could she know.

"He said marry Merlin and everything will be yours except your soul"

"Harsh"

he chuckled, did Uther considered him to be such a strong man to steal a soul?

Suddenly, he knew the reason for feeling so tired,

"Morgan?" He looked into her eyes and he knew that she did put something into his drink.

When he woke up it was morning, he could say he felt lucky to be alive. When he was there, chained to the bed, there was nothing better to do, he felt a bit ashamed to admit that she got him. It took few minutes when she appeared, almost unnoticed she was sitting there, cutting his nails, amazing, a bit barbaric and maybe funny for one but well he knew she wanted to cook some special poison or so or maybe she cared so much about his hygiene?

"slept well?"

She asked with a smirk as she got closer to him, her head close to his, he could feel the warm, the passion, her lips so close to his and he could be that she felt the same, they stayed silent, seconds? minutes? it felt forever?

why they had to be enemies he asked himself but maybe if they weren't they wouldn't be such a desire and now the idea came into his mind.

"show me what you can do, Morgan"

"show me what you can do, Merlin" she smiled her best smile

"show me!" he screamed, too much, she laughed but it was clear she got frightened, he made her show him her face, her hidden one the child, a teenage girl

"a child" he whispered

"you killed your own father Morgan"

"your own father"

sorry for such a delay and I hope you enjoyed this one, now I'm gonna read the Morgan/Merlin fanfic by Cookie666 yohoho


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I'm sorry I was out of town for a while... and there are lots of amazing fanfics. love them, subscribe to them and checking my mail impatiently for new chapters muhehe.

so once again I'm sorry

please enjoy!

She released Merlin soon enough so Arthur would never notice, she was sure Merlin is gonna play against her but Arthur is still blinded by everything new, he is innocent, naive little boy at least that's how she saw him. As soon as the doors were closed behind their she and her nun starter planning Morgan's second steps.

Morgan was a good actress, playing the strong queen while inside she was unsure, scared and somehow sorry for everything she was doing and had done. Sometimes she envied her servants, living poor lives, having stupid problems with goats and horses. Somehow Merlin's words about killing her father rang in her head, she didn't think about it for a long time, it was fast, everything, the killing the plan, watching him dying, like it was just a dream.

"Don't think I'm a bad person, don't think I didn't love him" she whispered to no one but her words were meant for Merlin, yes she did kill her father who she had loves so much, really , for her he was a hero, everything a girl would want, she wanted to marry a man like him, she wanted to be like him why was she born as a woman? What would her mother say?

Her thought were with her mother right now, just a little she could remember about her, no one was allowed to talk about her, it was forbidden by the king Uther. How would things turn to be if her mother was alive? What would it change? Once an old servant whispered to another one "she is the split image of the late Queen" was she ? Her mother's long hair, her smell, her eyes, she missed her so much, the only Queen she could ever accept.

"Mother" she cried

Nun knocked on her door, brought something to eat and tell her Lady Igraine was prisoned, Morgan cleared her head and prepared for leaving Camelot to follow her brother and Merlin.

It was hard to accept for him but he was fascinated by her, by her actions, by her devotion to the throne, by passion and how much she payed for everything. Poor Morgan she was like a girl playing with fire.

"Merlin?" Igraine smiled at him

"Dreaming?"

He laughed, looking at her soft features, loving face, the only woman that he could not have. He remembered her wedding day, Uther couldn't be luckier, he was not the one she deserved.

The way to Camelot wasn't as long as Morgan expected. The conversation with Merlin didn't last for long, he was rather the silent type, the one who enjoyed being the mysterious one. She wanted to know his secrets his past but this wasn't a time for that. She had to play her role perfectly.

The day turned into night as the night turned into day. She woke up early, took a walk around Camelot, yes it was something she would never have. People there ... they seemed to be content, almost happy, everyone was working, kids running around.

"Lady Igraine will you play with me?"

a little boy asked her, taking her by a hand, she shivered by his touch. she couldn't say no.

Redwald took her hand and they were playing with his toy castle and knights when he asked

"are you lonely? you look so sad"

oh it was true little man if you just had an idea but she didn't say so she just smiled and swallowed the bitterness

"no of course"

when Merlin came, they were forced to play with little Redwald, she finally got to know the boy's name, Merlin looked like he could be a great father, he made boy laugh and winked at Igraine.

Would he look at me like that if he knew who I really am? she couldn't get off this question.

She felt sick, all her energy was taken away, she did her best not to give up during the dinner, be the perfect Igraine and then when she went to sleep it all started again but this little curious boy. oh this boy he saw her. She didn't want to, she didn't, he was just a boy, just a little boy but too curious, she couldn't let him get Merlin or Arthur, they would know what if they knew and she tried to stop him, just to stop him, tell him to go to sleep but he ... he fell, he died and she let him there on the floor, on the cold ground, broken, little broken body, orphan, alone just like she once was.

They soon found out but it was after she was once again off the grief, calm herself, pretended to be sorry, the funeral was short, she and Merlin, he even took her hand. She could feel his pain and if she just was a bit better if the time was different she would hug him and saved him and told him how much he meant to her but she was Morgan Pendragon and the only thing she wanted was the throne.

"remember how you told me I should be more open?"

"I think I'm ready ... to be more open"

He kissed her, slowly with whole his heart. How long she waited for it, she almost forgot she was Igraine. There was more to envy her, not just that she stole her father but also Merlin.

His hands touching her, the energy that was coming off him, she was melting, as he kissed her body, warming every single cell of her, she touched him, cooling him, making him shiver, they were like ice and sun, everything was perfect in that moment and when he got inside just for a while for few minutes they were one peace. she took a breath almost forgetting that she was supposed to fill her lungs,

The following morning she met her, how could she be so naive and think Sibyl and Vivian would keep her cannot trust no one.

"good morning" the mad expression on her face made her laugh.

poor woman but what Morgan didn't know was that it was a start of everything.

sorry I hope I didn't speed it up too much and hope you enjoyed it at least a bit


End file.
